terrordromefandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise and appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of the Boogeymen. Biography Fred "Freddy" Krueger is a fictional character created by Wes Craven, and is the main antagonist and a killer from the slasher film series A Nightmare on Elm Street. When he was burned to death in 1971 by the citizens of Springwood, he was offered the spot as "Dream Killer" from the demons who live in the depths of hell. He uses this new career of his to his advantage to murder the children of his killers in their dreams. Gameplay TBA Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Long Arm - →, WW *Blade Uppercut - ↓, →, SW *Teleport - ↓, →, K *Multi Stab - ↓, →, WW *Ground Claw - ↓, SW Helper *Slime - ←, WW Grab Attacks *Grab - [ ↓, →, P] *Grab and Stab - WW (WW can be pressed 3 times for maximum damage.) *Grab and Drain Life - SW Combo *Combo String - WW, P, WW Taunt *Grab and Drain Life can steal more health from the opponent. Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Fire Wall - →, ↓, →, WW ::: Freddy throws both of his hands up, unleashing a wave of fire from the ground that causes knockback. Freddy quips, "Welcome to my Nightmare!" *Unleashed 2: Freddy Worm - →, ↓, →, SW ::: Freddy shapeshifts into a grotesque serpent that lunges forward, up, then down, severely damaging the opponent. Freddy is invunerable in Worm state. This is the better of his two Unleashed moves and is inspired by his actions against Kristen Parker in Dream Warriors. Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening Freddy wasn't easily scared, but this time he was in trouble. Cenobites in the Dream World? Probably looking for him. He cheated death once and escaped their hell with the help of dream demons. But he knew they would find him eventually. He needed a plan and a good one. Ending Freddy tried his best but the Cenobites were far more powerful. "Come back with us now Freddy, enough games!" Freddy was about to lose. Pinhead had him already chained. But Freddy always had a trick up his sleeve. He gave his ally Candyman the oppurtunity to strike back. As the fight had already weakened Pinhead, his end was near. Freddy then took advantage of the situation and betrayed Candyman. He trapped both of them in a dream mirror, and broke it. Freddy knew they would eventually escape one day, but it would take time. Until then, time to enjoy the victory and have fun! Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Herbert West *Candyman *Classic Jason Voorhees *Ghostface *Tall Man *Matt Cordell *Pumpkinhead *Zombies *Ash *Chucky *Michael Myers *Leatherface *Undead Jason Voorhees *Pinhead Connections to Other Characters *Jason Voorhees - Freddy has previously battled Jason in the film Freddy vs. Jason *Ash - In the original A Nightmare on Elm Street, the main character Nancy can be seen watching Evil Dead in her bedroom. Freddy's glove is also in Ash's Cabin in Evil Dead 2. *Ghostface - A Nightmare on Elm Street's creator and original writer/director, Wes Craven, is also the director of all four movies in the Scream series. *Candyman - Both Freddy and Candyman are undead characters that lack a physical body, and the source of their powers are both based on being in the conscienceness of large groups of people. *Leatherface - Leatherface is a killer that obviously resides in Texas, while one of the inspirations for the name "A Nightmare on Elm Street" comes from the Elm St. in Dallas, Texas, where former U.S. President John F. Kennedy was assassinated. *Chucky - Freddy's bladed glove appears in Bride of Chucky in the Evidence Deposition. Trivia * One of the first four characters to be playable. * Freddy's infamous glove switches hands when selected as Player 2, and when he faces left. *Both Freddy,Michael Myers and Leatherface are playable within the game Dead by Daylight. *Both Freddy Classic Jason Voorhees/Undead Jason Voorhees & Leatherface also are playable within the Mortal Kombat Series. (Freddy in MK9 And MKXMobile) Gallery Freddy Krueger.png|Freddy Krueger at the select screen Freddy Krueger Stance.png|Freddy Krueger as he appears in the game Freddy Krueger Portrait.jpg|Freddy Krueger's Game Art Freddy Krueger Intro 1.png Freddy Krueger Intro 2.png Freddy Krueger Outro 1.png Freddy Krueger Outro 2.png Freddy Krueger Outro 3.png Freddy Krueger Outro 4.png Freddy Krueger Outro 5.png Videos Freddy Krueger - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Freddy Krueger Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 12 Freddy Krueger Category:Characters Category:Freddy Krueger Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street